De flores y sentimientos
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: [One-shot] Las flores jugarán un rol importante en las vidas de Aziraphale y Crowley. A falta de un buen resumen, mejor pasen a leer. No se arrepentirán ;)


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Dos años después del casi Apocalipsis, una hermosa boda se celebró en Tadfield, y afortunadamente para uno de los invitados, esta se llevó a cabo al aire libre, y no en una iglesia. La tarde estaba soleada, y todos los invitados, o al menos gran parte de ellos, se veían animados, especialmente uno.

\- Qué lindo es el amor. ¿No es así, Crowley? – preguntó Aziraphale.

\- Eeeehh, sí, como sea – respondió Crowley, mirando a los demás con indiferencia.

Para buena suerte de Crowley, el ángel estaba tan atento a los detalles del lugar, que no se dio cuenta de su incipiente nerviosismo: desde que ocurrió lo del casi Apocalipsis, comprendió que debía luchar por lo que le importaba, lo que, en este caso en particular, se reducía a cierto ser etéreo que transmitía pureza y calidez, y que estaba al lado suyo, luciendo esa sonrisa hermosa que lo derretía por dentro.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo de manera normal: los novios, o mejor dicho, el señor y la señora Pulsifer, agradecieron a todos por estar presentes en ese evento tan importante en sus vidas, y acto seguido, invitaron a todos los demás a sumarse a ellos para bailar. Una vez que se posicionaron en medio de la pista de baile, una hermosa melodía lenta en base a violines se escuchó, y de ese modo, algunas de las parejas se unieron al baile. Al observar a Aziraphale por el rabillo del ojo, a Crowley le pareció notar la ilusión en su sonrisa, y en cierto modo, él mismo se imaginó bailando con el ángel al compás de la música y entregándose a lo que sentía, pero a pesar de su carácter habitualmente decidido, por alguna razón, aún no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Aziraphale, quien, por cierto, permanecía ajeno a las cavilaciones del demonio.

Varios minutos después, Anathema tomó la palabra para realizar otro anuncio:

\- Ahora ha llegado el momento que sé que las invitadas han estado esperando desde el principio.

Dicho esto, sonrió suavemente, tomó su ramo de novia, lo agitó levemente y se dirigió hacia otro punto del recinto, despertando el entusiasmo de las invitadas, que se situaron todas juntas al costado opuesto. Dándoles la espalda, Anathema levantó el brazo dos veces, haciendo que las chicas se adelantaran casi al borde de los empujones, y cuando lo levantó por tercera vez, el ramo voló por los aires; pasó por encima de las mujeres que intentaron agarrarlo, sin acercarse realmente, y cuando finalmente se detuvo, todos quedaron atónitos.

¿El motivo? Sucede que el ramo cayó justo entre los brazos de uno de los invitados que estaba sentado, conversando con su acompañante hasta que le llegó.

Los demás invitados quedaron de una pieza. Newton no entendía nada. Anathema estaba alegremente sorprendida. Crowley se dio vuelta apenas sintió su rostro enrojecer.

\- ¡Pero qué flores más hermosas! – exclamó contento el aparente nuevo propietario del ramo, que no era otro que Aziraphale – Debería ponerlas en un jarrón especial para que se luzcan, ¿Verdad, querido?

Crowley intentó no ahogarse con el vino. Anathema, que se había abierto paso entre las invitadas, le dijo:

\- ¿Reconoces estas flores? Son platycodones, mirtos y heliotropos, elegidas especialmente para la ocasión. Por cierto, felicidades, angelito, y no olvides invitarnos.

Lo último lo dijo guiñando el ojo, haciendo que Crowley escupiera su vino. A una señal de la novia, la música volvió a escucharse, haciendo que las chicas que se quedaron con las ganas de obtener el ramo volvieran a sus asientos. Aziraphale aún no salía de su asombro, y no paraba de contemplar su nueva adquisición. Crowley solo atinó a beber más vino para esconder sus nervios.

\- No entiendo – dijo Newton una vez que su flamante esposa se sentó a su lado - ¿No se supone que el ramo lo debía agarrar una chica? ¿O acaso las cosas han cambiado hasta ese punto y no me había dado cuenta?

\- Newt, el amor es amor, y eso es todo lo que cuenta – respondió Anathema. Luego, volvió la vista hacia la mesa en la que estaban el entusiasta Aziraphale y el inusualmente retraído Crowley. Sin que nadie lo notara, sonrió.

* * *

Un mes después, Aziraphale recibió la visita de Crowley, quien lo fue a buscar para llevarlo hacia un sitio que el demonio prefirió mantener en reserva. Si el demonio era honesto consigo mismo, se había estado preparando especialmente para aquella salida, a tal punto que, durante las semanas previas, amenazó a sus plantas con más frecuencia de lo habitual. El resultado lo dejó satisfecho. Desde la boda en Tadfield, Crowley soñaba más seguido de lo habitual con el ángel, y cada día callando sus sentimientos lo estaban molestando, por lo que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando el ángel le abrió la puerta, el demonio le entregó un hermoso ramo de flores.

\- Son tulipanes rojos. Espero que te gusten – se explicó Crowley.

\- ¡Están hermosas, Crowley! Gracias – respondió Aziraphale encantado.

Una vez en la trastienda, Aziraphale se dispuso a buscar un jarro en donde dejar las flores. Lo primero que Crowley vio fue el ramo de la boda, puesto en un hermoso jarro de cristal y con los pétalos más abiertos aún que en el día de la boda, y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. No podía negarlo, las flores eran hermosas, y solo el milagro de un ángel podía mantenerlas así de magníficas por tanto tiempo.

\- Un milagro – Crowley se sobresaltó al pensar en eso - ¿Acaso será posible que…?

No concluyó su idea porque no se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia una de las repisas de libros, y al darse vuelta, chocó de frente con el mueble, haciendo que algunos de los libros se cayeran.

\- ¡Oh, Crowley! – exclamó Aziraphale cuando regresó y vio lo que había pasado. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, ángel, estoy bien – respondió Crowley intentando sonar casual al tiempo que recogía los libros que cayeron.

Aziraphale lo ayudó, y cuando quedaba el último libro, cuyo título era _La magia de la floriografía_ y que era notoriamente antiguo, como bien lo delataban sus hojas amarillentas, ambos lo recogieron al mismo tiempo; sus dedos se rozaron de modo involuntario, acrecentando los nervios del pelirrojo. Para su infortunio, esto no pasó inadvertido para el ángel, que le preguntó:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, ángel, no fue nada – fue la respuesta de Crowley.

Acto seguido, ambos se dirigieron al Bentley, y una vez que Crowley encendió la radio, la primera canción que se reprodujo fue _Love of my life_, de Queen. Temeroso de que Aziraphale le prestara atención a la letra si la dejaba, cambió la cinta en un dos por tres, pero lo que empezó como _We will rock you_, a los pocos segundos se confundió con _Love of my life_ hasta que ésta última se apoderó por completo del reproductor. De ese modo, a lo largo del trayecto, cada canción reproducida, fuera o no de Queen, se convertía en _Love of my life_, como bien pasó con Bach padre e hijo, Beethoven, Mozart, Brahms e incluso con el blues. Antes de que Aziraphale empezara a hacer preguntas, como bien notó Crowley, optó por darle un puñetazo a la radio, arrancarla de cuajo y arrojarla por la ventana, todo esto, con expresión incólume en el rostro.

\- ¡Crowley! – alcanzó a decir Aziraphale.

\- Estamos bien así – respondió Crowley como si nada.

\- ¡CUIDADO, IDIOTA! – se escuchó gritar al pobre transeúnte que recibió la radio de golpe.

\- ¡Crowley!

\- No es mi culpa que no sepa dónde camina.

Aziraphale se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de rechazo. Por su parte, Crowley se lamentaba por el espectáculo ofrecido.

* * *

El lugar elegido para la salida era un vasto parque cercano a la entrada de la ciudad, y para buena suerte de Crowley, no era un sitio concurrido. El pasto estaba muy bien cuidado y las flores eran hermosas. Ambos se situaron en una subida en la que un grupo de flores formaba un perfecto semicírculo que les dejaba el espacio para acomodarse. Crowley invocó una manta, un cesto, alimentos varios y el acostumbrado vino. En medio de la charla superficial que estaban teniendo, Crowley observó las flores que los rodeaban, sabiendo el mensaje que transmitían, en conjunto y por separado, y dándose cuenta, además, de que, por alguna extraña coincidencia de la vida, eran las mismas del ramo de la boda. Sintiendo el valor que antes le había sido esquivo, tomó otro sorbo de vino y le dijo a Aziraphale:

\- Ángel, cuando se me cayeron tus libros, vi que tienes uno del lenguaje de las flores. ¿Sabes cuál es el significado de estas?

\- Bueno, creo que sí – respondió Aziraphale después de la leve sorpresa inicial de la pregunta de Crowley – La verdad es que aún no se me dan del todo bien, pero creo que he mejorado.

Crowley le dio una sonrisa torcida.

\- Estas – dijo Aziraphale señalando las que estaban a su izquierda, se llaman _platycodón_ y significan _amor incondicional_. Las del medio son _mirtos_, y significan _amor verdadero_, y las del otro lado son _heliotropos_, que significan _devoción_, aunque también pueden significar _amor eterno_.

Crowley observó atento a Aziraphale, grabando y guardando cada detalle de su hermoso y angelical rostro en su memoria, y sobre todo, en su corazón. Tan pronto el ángel dejó de hablar, sacó un tulipán rojo de su bolsillo, y le dijo:

\- Qué casualidad. Esta flor también significa _amor eterno_, aunque funciona como una _declaración de amor…_

Crowley le entregó el tulipán solitario en la mano al tiempo que se sacaba sus lentes de sol.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón.

Tras analizar el tulipán, Aziraphale se detuvo en la expresión de Crowley, que era muy diferente a la habitual. Notó que poseía un brillo especial, así como también se dio cuenta de que aún no soltaba la flor. Volvió a ver las flores del parque, al tulipán, y el mensaje en la mirada de Crowley que afloraba como si de un relámpago se tratara.

\- No puede ser… Oh… Crowley…

Sin darse cuenta, el ángel invocó una reluciente rosa roja y se la entregó a Crowley, que la contempló embelesado.

\- Ángel… yo… alcanzó a decir Crowley, que no siguió hablando porque Aziraphale, en un movimiento rápido, eliminó toda distancia entre ambos y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue uno más bien breve y lento, pero que a Crowley le bastó para liberar todo lo que tenía encerrado en su ser.

\- Querido, también siento algo por ti…

\- No sabes cuántas veces he intentado decírtelo, pero nunca me había atrevido porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Además, temía que me rechazaras…

\- Ay, querido… no podría alejarte de mí. ¿Cómo podría? – dijo Aziraphale acariciando el rostro de Crowley.

El aludido sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Aziraphale tomó su mentón con delicadeza, y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, fue un beso mucho más largo. Sin darse cuenta, un sinfín de rosas y tulipanes rojos comenzaron a aflorar alrededor suyo, mientras que los platycodones, mirtos y heliotropos florecieron aún más, y sin saberlo, los ramos en la trastienda crecieron a su máximo nivel.


End file.
